Just a hero
by scarline463
Summary: Sara misses her Sister and Snart. She wished she could bring them back, see them, hear them. She knows Rip would never let her go and risk the timeline. Until a almost dead Snart arrives at her bedroom door. She tries to save Leonard without ruining the timeline. Captain Canary.
1. Cards

**This book is for my favorite character of Flash, Arrow, and Legends of Tomorrow, Leonard Snart**

Sara sat in her bed chambers. Cards shuffled through her hands. It had been one full month since savages death. She had the ship to herself as everyone else was out on a mission. She had refused to go on missions that didn't require her, she wanted to be left to mourn over Snart and Laurels deaths. She wanted to tell her sister of her journey through time, to tell her of the things she witnessed, the people she shuffled the cards with a flare that Snart had taught her. She had tried playing cards with her other friends but none could make her feel the same as when Leonard played with the cards. Why did her sister or the crook have to be heroes? She replayed one of the last things he said to her, 'I was thinking of my future, you, you and me.' She couldn't even remember the words clearly. She wanted to hear the vcoice of her sister and of Snart again. Their voices fadded from her memory even as she listened to them every day she could have time to think. Every time she was on a mission and held a knife to someone's throat, she held back and whispered 'for sister, and for Snart!' She always left the victim with a cut on their right and left arms. On the left arm she wrote, 'Captain' for Captain Cold, and on the right she wrote 'Canary' for her sister. Even Rory thought that doing this was too much but it seemed to help her a bit. Sara was lost in her thoughts until she could hear footsteps outside her door. She pet the cards into a box and put the box in her closet.

"Gideon?" Sara whispered.

"Yes Sara?" The AI seemed to understand and whispered back.

"Who else is on the ship?"

"I must be malfunctioning, I can see one other person onboard but its not possible."

"Who is it?"

"Sara, for cause of not giving you false hope, I will not tell you the name of the person on the ship, forgive me."

"Its OK Gideon, thank you for caring but I think I can handle whoever is on the other side of the door." Sara whispered. A loud thud came from the other side of the door.

"Assassin?" A families voice said. Sara jumped out of her skin for a moment. She went to the corner of the room and grabbed her metal staff.

"Gideon, open the door." Sara whispered.

"Be careful, it may be a trap." Gideon warned. The door opened, a man was laying by the door, he was covered in blood and burns from head to toe. Sara slowly approached the body and tried to see if she could recognize the man. She held her staff out and poked the mans hand gently.

"Please don't touch the burns! I already don't like heat without you making it worse!" Sara almost burst into tears at the cold of his voice, the harshness, the hero behind the ice. She fell to her knees next to him.

"Leonard?" Sara said in a barely audible whisper.

"Yes, now please get me to the med bay before I bleed to death!" Snart yelled.

"Gideon! Get the medbay ready! Hurry!" Sara yelled. She ran to her bed and grabbed a blanket.

"Do I really look like I need a blanket?" The crook asked.

"That's not what this is for!" Sara said as she laid the blanket next to him and gently lifted his body and placed it in the middle of the blanket. She dragged the blanket down the halls of the time jumping space ship. She reached the med bay and lowered one of the beds to the ground. She picked up the burned body and placed it on the bed gently and slowly. She elevated the bed and waited for Gideon. The burns slowly faded and the blood was starting too fade.

"H-how are you alive?" Sara asked as Gideon continued to heal the almost dead body.

"After the explosion, I ended up on a ship that looked exactly like this one. There was a note on the drivers seat, I can't remember what it said but it doesn't matter. I tried to use the med bay on that ship but that ship wouldn't listen to anything I said. I had to rebot the system to make the darn thing listen. I still didn't know how to drive the thing so I jiust did what you and Rip did. Pushed the little lever thing forward. I got back to the right place and the right time but it took a while to find you guys." Snart explained.

"Don't ever do that again! I don't care if any of the team is in danger of death, we will find another way next time!" Sara yelled. The crook smirked.

"But I like playing hero! Its my new favorite game!" Snart said sarcastically.

"Snart, you have been healed to the best of my power but I could not fix everything." Gideon said.

"What did you not fix?" Snart asked.

"Your heart, brain, lungs, and other internal organs have been harmed to a critical state, you will have to relax and heal for at least six point four months."

"That is more than enough, I'll be back on my feet in no time!" Snart yelled.

"Snart, be careful and listen to Gideon!" Sara ordered.

"Yeah, sure, whatever the assassin says. Where the rest of the team?" Snart asked as he slowly sat up. He groaned but continued to attempt to sit up.

"Kendra left the team, everyone else is on a mission. Their undercover and won't be back till tomorrow."

"Why did the bird leave?"

"I wasn't paying too much attention, I was busy thinking of you, and my sister."

"What's wrong with your sister?" Snart asked, he wondered about his own sister for a moment.

"She died." Sara said. She looked at the floor and tried to remember her voice again. She could see her, but her voice was almost out of reach in her mind.

"I can't imagine going through that, my sister is the only blood family I have left. Mick is one thing, but my sister is, everything. Are you OK?" Snart didn't talk with the usual harsh and cold tone but with kindness.

"Not really, I lost you, then I came home to figure out that my sister was dead." Sara said. She woulds rather die again than relive the moment her father told her of her sisters death.

"I'm sorry I caused such a fuss." Snart said, back in his usual cold voice.

"Mainly for me and Rory, we even split your stuff."

"Can I have some of it back?" He asked with that look that said she didn't have a option.

"Sure, I've been wanting to break into Rory's room for a while now." Sara said. She smiled and helped Snart to his feet. He could walk but barley.

"Would you like a wheel chair Sir?" Gideon asked. Snart shook his head.

"Yes thank you Gideon." Sara answered for him. A electronic arm came from the ceiling and pulled a wheel chair for the crook to sit in. He gave Sara a glare and tried to walk, he almost fell forward and decided that the chair was worth a try. She guided him to where Rory's room was.

"He took my old room? That's a bit much." Snart mumbled.

"What would you have done if it was him instead of you?" Sara asked, not wanting him to answer. Thankfully he just rolled his blue eyes and continued into the room. It was much warmer than the other and had fdlames painted along the wall. A corner of the room had blue and white paint on the walls.

"That's not creepy at all." Snart whispered. Sara nodded and walked to the corner, the gun and the goggles hung on the wall. Sara grabbed them and handed them to the crook in the wheelchair.

"I've missed my beautiful gun!" He said happily. He gently ran his hand over the trigger and along the side of the gun.

"The rest is in my room."

"How did you get everything else?" Snart asked in disbelief.

"I beat Rory in a arm wrestle."

"Nice." Snart mumbled.

"Three times." Sara said proudly.

"Was he trying?"

"Yes!" Sara yelled.

"You sure?"

"More than sure, I may have also spared with him a few times. I have a burn to prove it." Sara said as she pulled her sleeve up her arm to reveal a large burn along her arm.

"All of this for my stuff?" Leonard asked.

"Yeah."

"You guys treat it like its gold. I'm honored."

"Let's just go!" Sara said. A bit embarrassed by how hard she tried to get his stuff. She walked ahead and let Snart follow. Could she be dreaming? Or in a illusion created by some new enemy or metahuman? She ignored the thoughts and just was thankful that he was alive. She opened her bedroom door and walked in. Snart wheeled in behind her. She went to her closet and pulled out a box. She looked at trhe man in the wheelchair for a moment. He was looking at the bed, he seemed to be in deep thought. She looked back down at the box, she picked it up and dropped it purposely. Snart's head shot towards the loud sound. She smiled and opened the box. She had opened it a few times before but never opened it with the same mind set she currently had. She lifted a blue coat that she remembered so well.

"I really love that jacket." Snart mumbled, making Sara laugh. She looked in the bottom corner of the box. She almost didn't want to give the small item back. She stood up and gave Snart his jacket. She walked back over to the box and picked up the silver ring.

"Is that my ring?" Snart asked as he wheeled forward to get a better look.

"This is the reason I had to dual Rory so many times. I got my burn on my first dual. He wanted to keep the ring so badly but it really matched my style." Sara said as she but the ring on her pinky and held up her hand for him to see.

"Keep it." He said.

"What?"

"Your right, it looks good on you, keep it." He said with his kind voice.

"Thank you Snart." She looked back into the box and pulled out a deck of cards.

"Why keep those?"

"They meant something to me. I lost one though."

"This one?" He said, pulling a card out of his jacket, the joker of hearts.

"You kept it with you?"

"As long as I had my jacket." He said.

"Why the joker of hearts?"

"Pretty sure you know the answer to that." He said.

"Miss Lance, it is eight o'clock, shall I play your video?" Gideon asked.

"No, thank you Gideon."

"Don't want Snart to watch it?" Gideon asked. If only she could punch the AI.

"Yes Gideon, please Shh!" Sara yelled.

"Yes Mrs. Snart." Gideon said playfully.

"Gideon!" Sara said warningly. The crook in a wheelchair laughed.

"Best, robot, ever." Snart mumbled.

"Shut up Snart!" Sara yelled.

"Sorry assassin." Snart said as he smiled. "Whats on the video anyway?"

"A montage of Sara with her sister and you Sir." Gideon answered.

"Gideon! Im going to have to stop telling you stuff." Sara said.

"How sweet." Snart mumbled.

"I could kill you." Sara mumbled.

"Would you though? You kept my stuff, you have videos, and who knows what else!"

"I could let the monster side of me kill you." Sara said.

"Your not a monster though."

"Yes I am." Sara whispered. He stood up from his wheel chair and walked over to her slowly.

"Prove it." He said, once he was about a foot away from her.

"Don't make me do this Snart!" She said.

"Im not making you do anything, your the one that said you would kill me."

"I don't know if I can be the monster anymore."

"We'll see, if you become the monster that you aren't, i'll pull you out of it before you kill me."

"How?"

"I'll surprise you." He said. He pulled out his gun and fired at her. She got out of the way in time to just barley dodge the ray of ice. He shot at her again but his time hit her arm. She jumped around the room until she lost control and became the monster she knew she was. She leaped at him with a small knife in her hand. She cut his arm and stomach. He groaned after she cut him and decided it was time for him to pull her out of it. He grabbed the assassin and pulled her close. He kissed her gently. She melted into it until she realized what was happening. She punched his stomach and backed away from him.

"What was that!?" Sara yelled.

"My way of not dying!" He shouted.

"Why challenge me in the first place!?"

"I needed a excuse!"

"For what!?"

"t-to, I don't know." He muttered.

"Yes you do." She said after a pause long enough for her to calm down.

"I wanted- No, its nothing, i'll go to my new room. Gideon, send a message to Rip saying theres a intruder on the ship please." Snart asked as he walked out of the room.

"Snart!" Sara yelled as she followed him. "At least let me take you to the med bay to fix those." She motioned for the deep cut on his arm and stomach.

"Im fine." He lied. She grabbed his arm and changed his direction for the med bay.

"Lets go." She said.

"Let go of me, assassin!"

"Not a chance." She responded.

"Rip is on his way with the rest of the team." Gideon informed.

"Thank you Gideon!" Sara yelled as they reached the med bay. She forced him to sit on the bed and let Gideon do the rest. Snart fell asleep on the bed after Gideon gave him something to put him to sleep. Sara sat in a chair and waited for the sound of the teams footsteps. She eventually fell asleep on the chair she was in. She stayed in a black, dreamless haze through her sleep. She woke up with Snart mumbling something in his sleep. She couldn't tell what he was saying but it seemed he was having a bad dream. She stood up and walked over to his bed. She could hear what he was mumbling now.

"Hold down the failsafe and make sure Mick and Sara are ok. Tell her how you feel before you die. Sorry sis." He mumbled random things. He seemed to be dreaming of his death, Sara had done this more times than able to count. She felt bad for him. She wanted to wake him up and she was about to but he spoke again.

"Tell Sara!" Snart yelled in his sleep. Sara waited for more. "Tell her how you feel before you die! Don't let her go." He yelled. She let a single tear fall from her eye. she put her hand on his shoulder and gently shook him until he was awake.

"Hey, you talk in your sleep by the way." Sara said once Snart had sat up.

"Gideon, please play the footage of me talking in my sleep." Snart said. He looked worried but hid it behind his usual glare. A video appeared on a TV that had come out of the ceiling. It showed Snart talking in his sleep while Sara was still asleep and then when she woke up. When he started yelling in the video, he grew uncomfortable on his bed. The TV went back into the ceiling. Sara looked at Snart.

"Did I ever tell you that I hate you?" Snart asked.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me before you died?" Sara asked sarcastically.

"Yup, that's what I meant."

"You sure?"

"Yes assassin!" He said, annoyed.

"Why'd ya kiss me then?"

"Because I really hate you?" He tried.

"You like me." She said like a teenager.

"No! You like me!"

"Nope, admit it!" She smirked.

"You admit it assassin!"

"Admit what?! That I hate you too?! Sure, I admit that I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!" Snart yelled. Sara gave up.

"Your a criminal."

"Your a assassin."

"You shot me!"

"You cut me!"

"You let me think you were dead for a month!"

"You kissed me before I died and made me have to get back here"

"You made me-Wait, what?" Sara asked. "Why would you have to get back here?"

"I really had to tell you that I hate you?" He tried.

"Nope, you like me." Sara grinned and poked him.

"Not true assassin!" Snart yelled.

"Just kiss her already!" A guy yelled. Sara and Snart turned to see the entire team standing at the entrance of the med bay. The guy that yelled was Mick.

"Mick!" Snart yelled as he jumped off of the bed and ran over to his friend.

"How are you alive?" Rip asked. Snart told everyone about how he was alive and stuff. Sara went back to her room and tried to clean up the blood and ice that remained there. Mick walked into her room. They had grown close over the month. She loved to listen to the stories he had about him and Snart stealing and doing cray things. Even if she didn't like the idea of stealing, listening to Mick's stories always made her feel happy.

"What the heck did Snart do to your room?" Mick asked as he took in his surroundings.

"He tricked me for no good reason." Sara muttered. She looked at the ring on her pinky.

"Im sure there was a good reason."

"Do you know?" Sara asked. She turned to see the scarred man sitting on her bed.

"Its not my place to tell you."

"Lets pretend Leonard is dead for a second, what would he want to tell me?"

"He would tell you to take care of his sister and make sure I didn't get into trouble."

"That's it?"

"No, but the last thing is his choice to tell you."

"Mick?"

"What Blondie?" He asked. He had given her the nickname after Sara had died her hair into a deeper blonde.

"Tell me, or i'll have Gideon make you tell me."

"Seriously? I can handle torture, but what surprises me is that your willing to throw our friendship away to know something about the man that you supposedly hate!"

"I do hate him!" Sara responded.

"He doesn't hate you." Mick mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Sara asked.

"Nothing, im going to catch up with my best friend!" Mick said. He stood up and got ready to leave when Sara realized what he said.

"Did you say he didn't hate me?" Sara asked.

"You don't hate him either." Mick said. He walked out of the room and looked like he was headed to the main area of the ship. Sara finished cleaning the ice wreck in her room and went to the main area. Everyone was sitting, pretty much exhausted after their mission. Snart sat in his usual spot, next to Mick. Mick noticed when she walked in and elbowed Snart. Snart jumped up and looked at Mick who was watching Sara enter. Snart sighed and leaned back in his chair. He mumbled something that Sara couldn't understand. Mick responded in the same way. Snart sat up and shot Mick a death glare.

"You did what!?" Snart yelled.

"She dug it out of me!" Mick yelled back.

"Im sure she didn't try too hard!" Snart yelled as her stood up and made ready to leave the ship. Sara looked at Mick, he looked more than guilty. She followed Snart.

"Snart!" She yelled as she tried to keep up with him. He reached the lower level of the ship where they usually excited the ship.

"What do you want assassin?" Snart asked.

"Whats wrong with you?"

"Ask Mick! He apparently has decided to tell you everything!"

"He did tell me anything on purpose! I made him!"

"Why? I thought you hated me?" Snart asked in a even colder voice than usual.

"We both know I don't!" Sara admitted.

"Im just a crook." Snart mumbled.

"A crook that almost died for Mick."

"I should have died."

"No, Snart, we should have found another way."

"We didn't have time!"

"We could have shoved Rey's helmet in there, so if the helmet ever fell out the thing would blow, or something."

"I had to be there, I chose myself over anyone else on the team. There probably was another way but its too late now!"

"No its not!" Sara said. She walked back to her room. Snart followed her.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving your life." Sara mumbled. She opened her bedroom door and grabbed her white canary gear. She walked into her closet and put everything on. Snart was waiting in his wheelchair that he left in her room.

"How exactly are you going to save me?" Snart asked.

"Doesn't matter, I cant have you telling Rip either though. Sara stood at the entrance of her room. "Your coming with me."

"Not without Mick." Snart stated.

"Hard way then." Sara walked up to him and knocked him out. She grabbed his gun and wheeled him to the jumper ship. "Gideon, don't tell anyone where I went."

"Sure, Mrs. Snart"

"Im warning you Gideon."

"Be careful."

"I will, take care Gideon." Sara said. She got into the jumper ship and wheeled Snart in with her.

"Gideon, take us to the day Snart died." Sara ordered.

"It is dangerous going to a time-"

"Yes, I know Gideon, do it anyway."

"As you wish." Gideon said. The jumper ship lifted and flew into the time warp. Sara drove the ship into the day of Snarts death. He woke up as they landed.

"When are we?"

"Doesn't matter, follow me." Sara said. Snart stood up and grabbed his jacket. He reached for his gun. Sara turned and hit his hand with her staff.

"No need for the gun." Sara instructed. He frowned but followed her. They went inside and stayed hidden from their past selves. Rip left the building with a tiny Rey. Sara picked up a small box. She looked around the corner and watched herself. Snart had just knocked out Mick and was holding the failsafe lever.

"Go! Get him out of here!" Old Snart said.

"No!" Old Sara yelled.

"Just do it!" Old Snart yelled. Sara hated this part. Old her walked towards old Snart and kissed him. The Snart standing next to her smirked. Old Sara grabbed Mick and got out of the building. Sara handed Snart his gun.

"That video says the time council is about to show up, hit them hard." Sara whispered. Snart nodded. Sara ran over to where the Old Snart was holding the Lever.

"I thought I told you to get out of here!" Old Snart yelled.

"Im not leaving you!" Sara yelled. She pulled Snarts and off the lever and put the box in the hole. It held the lever down.

"What are you doing?" Old Snart asked.

"Saving you." Sara said.

"Why?"

"Because I love you." She grabbed his arm and pulled him to where she stood before. Snart was hidden on the time jumper so his old self wouldn't see him. Sara put Old Snart on the ship and pulled out one of Rip's guns. The box in the hole with the lever was over a hundred feet away. Sara shot the box and it exploded, the lever raised slowly. Sara raced onto the time jumper and prepared it for time travel.

"Gideon, take us back."

"Yes Mrs. Snart."

"Gideon! Im seriously going to find your plug and pull it if you don't stop calling me Mrs. Snart!"

"Going back to the moment we left."

"Thank you Gideon." The warehouse exploded and they went into the time warp. Sara felt tingly she closed her eyes and opened them somewhere else. She was back in her bedroom. She looked around. Snart opened her door.

"What just happened?" He asked. He wasn't limping anymore.

"I think we changed the timeline, since you didn't die, you didn't go through the burns and me and Mick never got your stuff. Everything changed." Sara said. She looked at her hand, the silver ring was missing. Snart walked over and sat next to her.

"Want this back?" He asked, holding up his hand to reveal the silver ring on his pinky. Sara nodded. He took it off his hand and placed it on hers.

"Why do we remember everything?"

"The question is, does anyone else remember anything?"

"Rip would kill us." Sara mumbled. Rip opened her door at that moment. He looked at them sitting together.

"Am I interrupting something?" Rip asked.

"Oh my-" Snart started, Sara interrupted.

"No." Sara said.

"I wanted to ask if you guys were ok, you guys barley made it out of the explosion alive." Rip said.

"We're fine." Snart said. Rip nodded and walked away.

"You remember everything? Even what I told the old you, or new you, or whatever, you know what I mean."

"Yes, I remember every last detail."

"Great."

"Gideon!"

"On it Sir." The TV behind them turned on with camera footage. Snart leaned back and watched the footage.

"Im saving you." Sara said.

"Why?"

"Because I love you." Sara said. The TV turned off. Snart looked at Sara.

"Don't hate me now do you?" Snart asked sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Sara whispered. Sara leaned back next to him and stared at the ceiling.

"Wanna play cards?" Snart asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Im tired." Sara responded. She had almost fell asleep on Snart.

"I can leave and let you get some rest." Snart said getting ready to get up and walk out.

"No, your fine." Sara said. She laid her head on Snarts shoulder and fell asleep quickly.

 **Im switching from Sara's POV to Mick's POV, just for the fun of it. :) (Hope you like it so far btw)**

Mick walked down the halls of the ship. He Had looked pretty much everywhere for his partner in crime. He seemed to be nowhere. Would he leave the ship without him? Mick shook his head. He had checked every room in the time ship, other than Sara's room. Mick grinned at the thought of the possibility of Snart being in there. He slowly opened Sara's room door. The lights were off, Mick walked in, trying to be silent in case the assassin had gone mad. He lit a match and looked around. He looked at the bed and could see Leonard and Sara fast asleep. Mick almost laughed but didn't want to be caught. He got out his phone and took a few pictures, if anything he could use them.

"Gideon, take pictures of them." Mick whispered.

"Already done Mr. Rory. I will send them to you on your phone." Gideon whispered. His phone vibrated and a few pictures appeared on his phone screen.

"That's adorable, my little crook is all grown up." Mick smirked. "Thanks Gideon."

"My pleasure Mr. Rory." Gideon whispered happily. Mick walked out of the room and shut the door slowly. He walked back to the main room and showed everyone the photos he and Gideon took.

 **Lol, I feel like Mick would do that. :)**

Sara shifted in her sleep. She slowly woke up. Snart was already awake.

"Now do you want to play cards?" Snart asked.

"One round before we go eat." Sara said after she stretched. She got out the box from the closet and grabbed the deck of cards. Snart shuffled the cards while Sara brushed her hair. She had bed-head.

"The cards are ready." Snart said. Sara had braided her hair in a way that Laurel had taught her when she was younger. She sat on the bed, opposite side as Snart. They ended up playing three rounds. Sara won the first and Snart won the other two. They had played for about two hours.

"I'd say lets go again, but im starving." Sara conceded.

"Im still the champion." Snart smirked.

"Jerk, lets just go." Sara said. They walked to the kitchen and grabbed some hot cocoa and some s'mores. They had gone to Alaska for some small mission. Snart and Sara were excused from the mission because they were almost killed by a bomb.

"Even for me this place is a bit chilly." Snart said.

"Its not too bad, compared to the cold room."

"Id be lying if I said I didn't enjoy that." Snart said.

"Why in the world would you enjoy that?"

"It was my first time that I thought I was going to die, I had thought I would die by my fathers hand many times but when I was in there I really believed it. I also liked the fact that you showed weakness. You basically cuddled with a criminal to stay alive."

"I was so freak 'in cold, I would've cuddled with a bear." Sara clarified.

"Im done with this hot chocolate, want something stronger?" Snart asked.

"Sure. I need to wash down all the chocolate I still have in my mouth." Sara followed Snart to Rips office area and grabbed the drink. Everyone was sitting or standing around the command table.

"What do you two think your doing?" Stein asked. He was holding back a smile.

"Getting something to drink, want some?" Sara said as Snart was pouring two glasses.

"Whats wrong with you?" Snart asked Stein.

"What? Nothings wrong!" Stein said defensively.

"You look like your about burst out laughing. Is your other half watching a comedy or something?" Sara asked.

"No, im fine." Stein said. Sara drank the drink that Snart had given her and grabbed Snarts arm. She dragged him into he hall where nobody was.

"Whats up?" He asked smirking.

"Your disgusting." Sara said.

"Sorry, you dragged me away from everyone else. Assumptions are bound to happen."

"Did you notice that everyone was trying not to laugh or smile when we walked into the room?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, Gideon?" Snart yelled.

"Yes Mr. Snart?" Gideon asked.

"Whats going on with everyone, why are they all, overjoyed?"

"Look on your phones, Mr. Rory took these while you napped." Gideon said. Sara and Snarts phones vibrated. They looked at them. Photos of them were on both phones.

"Why the heck would Mick do that!?" Snart yelled.

"He was looking for you and found you asleep in Sara's chamber." Gideon responded. Snart turned to Sara, she looked like she would either cry or kill Mick.

"Please don't kill my partner." Snart mumbled in her ear as he hugged her to try and calm her down.

"Get off me!" Sara said as she broke away from him. "Someone might take a picture!" She said, infuriated.

"Im going to find my partner and knock some sense into him." Snart said. He walked the opposite way of Sara to prevent her getting even angrier. She walked to Rey's room. He was reading a book.

"Sup?" Sara asked.

"Not much, im just getting some research done for the mission. Bored?" Rey said.

"More like angry."

"Figured out about Rory?"

"Yup, Snart is going to do something about him."

"Are you two a couple now?" Rey asked excitedly.

"No!" Sara yelled.

"Sorry!" Rey said defensively.

"I don't even like him too much."

"But you like him?"

"I don't need relationship advice from you." Sara yelled.

"Gideon, send me the video on my phone." Rey said. Gideon always knew exactly what everyone wanted. It made Sara so angry sometimes. Rey watched the video on his phone.

"Why would you do that?"

"You said you loved him, and you kissed him." Rey said. Sara felt even angrier now than she did before. Rip walked in the door.

"Sara, may I borrow you for a moment?" Rip asked.

"Sure, Whats up?" Sara asked as she left Rey in his room alone and followed Rip.

"Did you go back to a time that you were present in?" Rip asked angrily as they reached his office area and shut the door.

"Maybe, why?"

"People have died, for unknown reasons."

"Who!?"

"Snarts sister, and your father." Rip said.

"I didn't do it on purpose! I just wanted to fix it."

"What happened in the other timeline?"

"Snart died." Sara muttered.

"Great. Leave me to figure this out. Im letting you tell Snart that his sister is in the hospital."

"She's in the hospital!? I thought she was dead!"

"No she's alive at the moment." Rip said. Sara ran out of the room and ran to Rory's room where she knew she would find Snart. As expected, Snart was standing as Mick was on the ground with a small nosebleed.

"Whats wrong? You look upset." Snart asked. She grabbed his arm and pulled him farther from Mick.

"My dad is dead because we changed the timeline."

"You ok?"

"Not really, but your probably going to be worse." Sara said. She looked at the floor.

"Why? What happened?"

"Its your sister, she's in the hospital." Sara said sadly. Snart put his back to the wall and slid down.

"Get Mick, tell him to meet me at the exit hatch." Snart said. She nodded and ran back to Micks room. He was cleaning his nose off.

"What do you want?" Mick asked.

"Its Snarts sister." Sara said. This grabbed his attention and the emotion on his face shifted.

"Lets go. Wheres Snart?" Mick asked.

"He's already on his way to the hospital."

"Get you tiny legs moving then!" Mick said as he charged out the door. Sara kept close behind. Snart was waiting for them at the hatch. He opened it and they drove to the hospital. The nurse let all of them in the room. Snart ran over to his sister.

"What happened?" Snart asked her.

"Doesn't matter, who's she?" His sister asked, looking at Sara.

"That's Sara, his girlfriend." Mick said. The girl let out a laugh. Sara punched Micks nose. Blood started pouring from it immediately.

"Im Lisa, nice to meet you Sara." Lisa said.

"You too, im not his girlfriend by the way. Im just a friend, that has saved his hide a few times." Sara bragged a bit.

"Oh, I really wanted Snart to find a cute one." Lisa looked at her brother a bit disappointed.

"I'll let you two talk alone for a minute." Sara said. She grabbed Mick and made him tilt his head up. She walked outside and leaned against the door. After being in the league for so long she could easdrop on mice if she wanted to. She felt bad but wanted to listen.

"Do you like her?" Lisa asked.

"Lisa, why cant you stay-" Snart started.

"Is that a yes?" Lisa interrupted. Snart didn't answer.

"Do you love her?" Lisa asked after a minute or two.

"Lisa, please."

"Snart, if I don't make it, I want to know that your happy. I would also like for you to find someone you like, or even love. I want my big brother to be happy and have someone to lean on when im not around."

"You'll make it."

"Answer the question Leonard."

"Yes Lisa! I love Sara, now please get some rest." Snart said.

"I'll be fine now. Bye big brother."

"Be careful, little sis." Snart said. Sara opened the door. Snart walked out.

"You ok?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, what about Mick?"

"He's fine, I may have punched him too hard though."

"I got my shot at him, I didn't hold back, you got a shot, you didn't hold back. he'll want a apology though later." Snart said. He smirked, she smiled. Sara walked ahead and grabbed Mick. They walked back to the time ship.

"What do you guys want to do?" Mick asked.

"Sleep." Snart said.

"Same." Sara agreed.

"Sleep sounds nice." Mick said. Mick started walking towards his room.

"Rematch on cards?" Sara asked.

"Ladies first." Snart said with a grin. Sara walked to her bedroom where the cards were. Snart shuffled the cards. Sara walked to a corner of her room.

"Gideon, make me and Snart some pajamas." Sara asked. She had one of the cloth fabricator things put in her room. I guys agreed because they said she was a girl and needed more clothes than everyone else. Gideon made two sets of pajamas. She threw the guy set to him.

"You take the closet, i'll change out here." Snart said. Sara went to the closet and got in her pajamas quickly.

"Come on, im done." Snart said. She came out of the closet and sat on the bed. Snart gave her the cards. They played five or six rounds that time Sara won three and Snart won two.

"Haha, your getting better!" Snart said.

"Yeah, id go again but its two A.M and im going to feint if I don't sleep." Sara said.

"Wanna get a drink first?" Snart asked.

"You know how to keep me awake." Sara grinned. She stood up and stretched. Then she followed Snart. They snuck into Rips office and grabbed the biggest bottle they could find. He was asleep in his chair, snoring slowly. They went back to Sara's bedroom and poured the glasses to the rim.

"For your dad." Snart said.

"For your sister." Sara said. They bottomed the glasses.

"Lisa, I wish I could be sure she would live."

"We could bring her to the med bay." Sara said.

"She'd be in more danger here than there." Snart said.

"Probably true."

"I should go back to my room. I cant be in here all the time."

"Also true."

"Mr. and Mrs. Snart, I cant allow either of you to leave this room."

"Why?" Snart asked.

"Gideon! Im serious! Last chance before I unplug you!"

"We have unwanted guests on the wave rider." Gideon said.

"Great." Snart said.

"I can deal with them, I suggest you two get some rest. I will wake you if you assistance is required." Gideon said. Snart turned back around and sat next to Sara.

"Roommate?" Snart asked.

"Sure, I can set up some bed on the floor, or you could just use the bed." Sara said.

"Whatever you want assassin." Snart said.

"The floor is hard, just come on." Snart laid back and Sara laid next to him.

"How much of my and Lisa's conversation did you hear at the hospital?" Snart asked after a moment.

"Sometimes I wish the league didn't teach me some things."

"My sister doesn't know what love is, I have to tell her stuff to keep her happy."

"So, you don't love me?" Sara asked with a pouty face.

"I don't hate you." Snart confirmed.

"I don't hate you either." Sara said. Sara closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Parents

**Thank you guys so much! Im Already at 87 views! Thx for reading and have a nice day :)**

Sara woke up with Snart missing. She sat up and looked around. Snart was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. He was staring at the door.

"You ok?" Sara asked. Snart seamed to snap back into reality.

"Yeah, just cant sleep." Snart replied.

"Bad dreams?"

"Do the dreams of your death ever end? Even though we are in a different timeline where I don't die, I still relive it every time I close my eyes or fall asleep."

"They never end, but they get easier." Sara said. Remembering how many times she called Laurel or her father in the middle of the night after dying in her sleep.

"When?"

"After around a year. The dreams even happen less often."

"Im not going to be able to stay awake for that long." Snart mumbled.

"Its ok, i'll stay with you till it gets better." Sara offered.

"I'll be fine assassin." Snart said.

"That's what I told my sister."

"Gideon?" Snart asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Yes Mr. Snart?" Gideon asked.

"Are the unwanted guests still onboard?"

"Yes, but they are no longer unwanted, Mr. Rip and Rory are talking with them."

"Can we leave?" Snart asked. Sara thought about asking but she was falling back to sleep.

"Yes. Ms. Lance? I can give you something that will keep you awake if you would like."

"No, Gideon, i'll have a drink." Sara said. She sat up and got a drink. She poured one for Snart. He accepted the glass and bottomed it.

"Lets go assassin." Snart said.

"Can I get a new nickname?" Sara asked.

"Why? Assassin doesn't fit you anymore?"

"Its kind of getting annoying."

"Crook gets annoying too."

"It fits you better though."

"And assassin doesn't fit you?"

"True."

"Does any one else have any nicknames for you?"

"Mick calls me Blondie sometimes."

"Assassin is better."

"Whatever."

"Then lets go assassin."

"Don't you want to change?" Sara asked looking at the grey t-shirt and dark blue pajama pants.

"I guess if we have guests that I should at least change." He grabbed his jeans and jacket. Sara grabbed a outfit and changed in the closet. Once Snart told her to come out, she did.

"Grab your staff assassin, just in case we find someone bad." He said. She loved the way he talked. She remembered the previous morning, all she wanted was to hear Snart or her sisters voice. She was thankful for the fact that at least one of them was alive. She grabbed her staff and followed Snart. She always seemed to be following Snart around now. They entered the main room where Rory and Rip sat in front of two kids.

"These are our unwanted guests?" Snart asked Gideon. Sara was too tired to speak unless spoken to.

"It seems Ms. Lance and Mr. Rory's younger selves have returned for a visit." Gideon said. Sara's younger self shot up and hugged her older self.

"This is more than weird." Sara said after she found the urge to speak.

"We wanted to join the team!" Younger Mick said.

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"We need to give the younger versions new names, I cant be calling Mick or Sara and have both answering." Rip said.

"What name have we always wanted!" Both Sara's said at the same time. "Rachel!" Everyone looked at the two Sara's. Mick looked at his younger self.

"You know the name we've always wanted." Mick said.

"Max." Mick's younger self said.

"Are we really going to left her on the team?" Snart motioned for Rachel/young Sara. "I get Max but, she seems a bit, non killer."

"Hey! Just because I didn't kill when I was younger, doesn't mean I couldn't kick butt." Sara said. "I'll talk to Rachel for a while. Mick, I suggest you make sure you knock the stupid out of your younger self." Sara walked away with Rachel.

"What do you want to talk about?" Rachel asked.

"First, I want to make sure of one thing, you don't like Max, in any way shape or form, right?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, I don't like him." Rachel said. Pink flushed through her cheeks.

"Rachel! I forgot you cant control your blush at this age! Come on! Don't play with fire! Fire bad." Sara scolded.

"But fire is cute!"

"Fire is going to get you killed!"

"I'll leave fire alone, if you leave ice alone." Rachel said.

"What? You cant boss me around! Im way older than you, plus, Fire gets you killed, ice is cold but shines in the light."

"I may be younger than you but I control you, you are my future, so whatever I do will also make you do the same. Even as ice shines in the light, ice make you slip and fall where as fire lights the path and shows you the way."

"Your not smarter than I am, right?"

"Try me." Rachel said. Sara giggled.

"You will be staying in my room with me though, I want to keep you away from Max. If Snart is in there, that's because he has trouble sleeping."

"Snart has trouble sleeping unless he's with you?"

"No he has trouble sleeping wherever he sleeps, in another timeline he died, every time he sleeps, he dreams of himself dying again."

"Why cant Mick help him?"

"Because Mick hasn't dyed before"

"And you have?"

"Oh, shoot, wasn't supposed to tell you that!" Sara yelled at herself.

"We die?!"

"Yes, im not telling you how though."

"Im starting to regret growing up into you."

"Just make sure you spend as much time with dad and laurel as possible, ok?"

"Seems simple enough." Rachel said. They reached Sara's room, Rachel went in.

"I'll be back, I need to talk to Mick." Sara said.

"About Max?" Rachel asked.

"Your going to make me puke but yes, about Max. Do you not see how he turns out?"

"Yeah, he's still cute!" Rachel smiled. Sara gagged. She walked back to the main area. She looked at Mick. How could her younger self like that? She swallowed hard.

"Good news and bad news." Sara said after she lost the urge to puke.

"Same." Mick responded. Sara hoped the bad news wasn't as bad as hers.

"Great, good news first." Rip said.

"Max wont burn the place down, and he is ready to begin training." Mick said.

"Rachel is going to stay in my room with me and is ready to begin training." Sara said.

"Bad news?" Snart asked.

"Rachel likes Max." Sara said.

"Max likes Rachel." Mick said with wide eyes. Their gazes met.

"Im going to puke!" Sara yelled.

"Same!" Mick yelled.

"Bad news isn't as bad as we thought." Rip said as he laughed at Sara and Mick coughing and seriously almost puking. "Don't puke on Gideon please!" Rip yelled as he entered his office.

"You guys ok?" Snart asked.

"Our younger selves like each other! How are we supposed to be ok?" Mick said. Sara was puking in a bucket.

"As long as you don't like each other now!" Snart said.

"Don't want me to steal your girl?"

"She's not my girl Mick!"

"Seems like it!"

"Doesn't Matter! As long as we keep the two away from each other, we'll be fine."

"She likes me?" Max asked. He emerged from behind a wall.

"Max!" Snart yelled. "I wonder if I should even be surprised." Snart looked at Mick.

"I didn't want to listen! I was coming to ask if I had my own room or not!" Max said.

"You don't have your own room! I cant risk you going into Sara's room in the middle of the night!" Mick yelled.

"She'll have extra protection." Snart said.

"Easy to know that, you've been sleeping in there!" Mick yelled.

"Barley, I cant sleep!" Snart yelled back.

"Why not?" Mick asked.

"Because I died and I keep reliving it in my sleep!" Snart yelled. He sat down when he realized that he died in another timeline.

"You never died!" Mick said.

"I died in another timeline." Snart muttered.

"How did you get into this one?"

"Sara saved me from the old timeline, that's why Lisa is in the hospital and her father is dead. She lost her father for me!" Snart said. He turned and looked at Sara she was still puking.

"Max, go back to my room!" Mick yelled.

"But, I-" Max started.

"Go." Mick said sternly.

"Fine." Max walked away down into the space ship.

"We should check on Rachel." Snart said. He shot a look at Mick. Sara nodded. They walked back to her room. She opened the door and Rachel was sitting on the bed watching a video.

"Why?" Snart said in the video.

"Because I love you." Sara said in the video. Sara sighed and waked over to Rachel.

"Gideon! Turn off the TV pease." Sara asked. Snart walked up behind her.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Rachel yelled.

"I kind of want to watch it too." Snart said. Sara sighed.

"Neither of you are going to watch that video! I would really enjoy it if that video was deleted!" Sara yelled.

"Why? Don't want to admit that you love me on camera?" Snart asked. Rachel laughed. "You cant laugh kid, your going to do that one day."

"Eww!" Rachel said.

"Haha, lets please stop!" Sara yelled.

"Whats wrong assassin?" Snart asked.

"I want you two to stop!" Sara continued to yell.

"Sorry." Rachel said.

"Hey kid, we're going to do a time jump to 2005, after we get there wanna go out for ice cream?" Snart asked Rachel and Sara. He wanted to change the subject.

"Is that your way of asking us out?" Rachel asked. Sara wanted to plug her ears.

"I'm not asking you out kid, technically I guess I am, since you and her are the same person ." Snart smirked. Rachel looked at Sara with a glare that said, 'say yes' Sara turned to Snart.

"I think Ice cream is actually a good idea crook." Sara said. Rachel smiled. Snart even smirked a bit wider than usual.

"We are about to time jump, please report to the main room and be seated." Gideon said.

"Thanks Gideon, let's go." Rachel said. They walked out of Sara's room to the main room. Everyone was seated and buckled in.

"For the younger two, time travel sucks." Jax said.

"Great." Max muttered. Rip sat in his chair and powered up the machine. They went into the time warp. Sara kept her eyes open and watched Rachel and Max as they squeezed their eyes shut. They sat next to each other so they held hands. Sara looked at Mick an almost puked again. They landed in 2005 and everyone stayed seated for a few minutes to let the side effects fade. Snart stood first, then Rip, then everyone else came up all at once. Rachel looked at Sara and gripped Max's hand tighter. Sara gave Rachel a glare. She copied the glare and walked away with Max. Snart walked over to Rachel and Max. He grabbed their hands and separated them. He pulled Rachel with him back to Sara.

"Ice cream?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Sara said. Mick walked up before they could walk away.

"Im going to start training with this one. Where are you guys going?" Mick asked with Max next to him. Rachel and Max stared at each other. Snart got Rachel further away from the boy.

"Snart asked Sara out for ice cream, I get to go too." Rachel said.

"Now are you guys dating?" Mick asked.

"No! Why does everyone ask that?!" Sara yelled. Snart looked at her but then returned his gaze to Mick.

"Sorry Blondie. Looks like your a big happy family."

"First, im way to old to be their daughter and second, they'd have to be married in order to be a family." Rachel said. Mick walked off with Max. Rachel waved at Max and he waved back. Mick pushed him ahead. Sara walked down the halls followed by Rachel. Snart walked in the back so Rachel couldn't escape. They reached the hatch and climbed out.

"I know where the nearest ice cream shop is." Snart said. He led the way. Sara held Rachel's hand so the locals would think that Rachel was her daughter. Snart opened a door to a ice cream parlor. It was beautifully decorated and everyone looked like they were laughing and having a good time. The three sat in a booth with Rachel on one side and Snart and Sara on the other. The waitress eventually came over and asked for their orders. Rachel got a Oreo cone. Snart got a blueberry snow cone, and Sara got a hot fudge sundae. Everyone was quiet pretty close to the entire time. Snart usually got a few glares from people, his clothes looked futuristic. Sara and Rachel blended with the crowd.

"Id ask if you wanted to get a drink, but the kid is underage." Snart said.

"We could drop her at the ship." Sara said.

"And let her get close to Max?"

"Drink on the ship it is." Sara said. They reached the Waverider quickly. Snart opened the hatch and let the ladies enter first. Rachel ran off. Sara reached out to grab her but Snart stopped her.

"Mick took Max out for training." Snart said.

"I entirely forgot! I guess she did too." Sara said happily.

"Still have left over of the bottle in your room?" Snart asked.

"Yeah, we only finished half the bottle." Sara led the way to her room. The bottle was on her dresser.

"Cards?"

"Want me to beat you again?"

"Not really." Snart admitted.

"What do you want to do then crook?" Sara asked. She sat on the bed and drank her glass.

"Depends on what you want to do assassin." He sat next to her.

"You are still disgusting." Sara said. He leaned in for a kiss. The door opened.

"Now im interrupting something!" Rip yelled awkwardly. Sara scooted away from the crook.

"Whats up Rip?" Sara asked a bit awkwardly.

"I was asking if it was ok with you to send Rachel on a mission." Rip said as though she didn't have a choice. He still had the awkwardness in his voice.

"Whats the mission? How dangerous is it? And how long will she be gone?" Sara asked, worried.

"Your acting like a parent." Rip said.

"Answer the questions." Sara ordered.

"Her and Max will be going undercover in a school, their going to snatch something from the museum and come right back. It will be in 2016. Safe enough for you?"

"Her and Max?" Snart asked.

"Your both acting like parents!" Rip shouted.

"Right now, she doesn't have parents, she needs some so let us be the ones to play pretend." Snart said.

"Lets pretend we are her parents, we are about to send her with the guy she likes, alone with the guy she likes. We are also going to send her where a teacher or another student could be protecting this, 'item'. So no, if I was her parent I wouldn't let her go." Sara said.

"Agreed." Snart mumbled.

"She's going, and she wont be alone with Max, Rey is going undercover as their science teacher." Rip informed. He walked away.

"Great, their going to get you killed when your younger!" Snart yelled.

"I'll be fine. I hope." Sara said.

"I cant let you poof away because your younger self was shot or worse."

"Why crook?" Sara asked happily.

"You know why assassin." Snart mumbled.

"Yes I do." Sara smirked. She leaned towards him and kissed him.

"Assassin?"

"Yes crook?"

"What are you doing?"

"Gideon!?" Sara called out.

"Yes Mrs. Snart?" Gideon asked.

"I'll let that one pass just because I deserve it right now. Lock the doors and if you video this, I will kill you!" Sara said.

"Assassin?" Snart asked again. She kissed him again as her response.

 **Rachel's POV**

"Rachel!" Rip called to her.

"Hey Rip!" Rachel said. She was glad it wasn't Snart or Sara. They always seemed to tell her what to do.

"Iv got a mission for you." Rip said happily.

"What is it?" Rachel asked, eager to do something other than sit around on the ship.

"You and Max are going undercover at a local school to steal a item."

"Sounds fun! When do we start?"

"Wednesday."

"Ok, i'll get some stuff ready." Rachel said. She was about to run off when Rip stopped her.

"Don't go to your room." Rip warned.

"Why?"

"I walked in on something. You don't need too. Come hang out with everyone in the main area, we were all going to play a game." Rip said. She shrugged and followed him to the main area. Everyone was sitting around the room or leaning against the walls. Max was standing next to Mick, who seemed to not let him move.

"Hey Sara, or Rachel, I don't like these new names." Stein said. He rushed his sentences.

"Calm down Grey, its fine." Jax told him.

"Rip told me we were going to play a game, what are we playing?" Rachel asked.

"I have a fun game." Gideon said.

"Whats the game Gideon?" Rip asked.

"Watch the Snarts!" Gideon laughed with her robotic voice. Mick laughed along with the robot.

"Im afraid we have a younger audience here with us today Gideon." Rip said.

"Yes Mr. Hunter, i'll send it to the adults phones." Gideon said. A few ringtones went off at the moment. Mick laughed as he looked at his phone.

"I don't count as a adult?" Jax asked.

"No Mr. Jackson, if Mr. Stein allows me to send the video, I will." Gideon said.

"Grey?"

"Jefferson."

"But Grey! Its just Snart and Sara, it'll be hilarious!"

"No Jefferson. I didn't want the robot to send me the video, much less you."

"You do feel disgusted but you want to laugh at the same time! Pretty please Grey?!"

"The Snarts are on their way to the main room." Gideon said.

"Thank you Gideon! Everyone pretend to be playing, something!" Rip yelled everyone gathered around and Jax pretended to be a monkey.

"Let me guess, a monkey?" Rachel said.

"You got it." Jax said, he sat back down. Mick stood up. He made his hands look like he was holding a small gun. He walked low and slow.

"A criminal?" Snart asked as he and Sara walked in the room.

"A stupid cop." Mick corrected.

"Welcome to the game room Mr. and Mrs. Snart." Gideon said.

"That's it! Im going to find your plug!" Sara yelled she ran back down the halls.

"She was serious?" Gideon asked.

"Yes I was serious!" Sara yelled from down the hall.

"It was nice spending time with you all." Gideon said.

"You'll be fine Gideon." Rip said.

"Mr. Snart, the item you ordered has arrived, I placed it in your room." Gideon said. She shut down.

"What did you order?" Mick asked.

"A gift, Christmas is coming up in our timeline. Wanted to get something." Snart mumbled. Sara returned with a box in her hand.

"You didn't have to pull out the entire box!" Rip yelled.

"I'll help you fix it." Jax said, he followed Rip down the halls and they started talking about how to fix the box.

 **Back to Sara POV.**

She knew that ripping out Gideon's box wasn't a good idea but she had warned Gideon many times. Sara checked her phone, It had vibrated earlier while she was still with Snart. Gideon had sent her a video? She watched the first two seconds of the video and dropped her phone. She ran to her room. Her metal staff was in the corner, she grabbed it and broke the cameras on the walls. She made them beyond repair. The monster inside wanted to burst out and kill everyone on the ship. She held herself back.

"Don't let Laurel be disappointed with who you turned out to be." Sara whispered to herself. She sat on her bed. What had she done? She hurt the timeline and got her father killed! She was selfish because she wanted Snart to come back. Rey walked in.

"Gideon would've told you but she's kind of dead right now, we're going back to 2016, Leonard mentioned something about Christmas shopping and now everyone wants to go." He said.

"Me and you are dead." Sara reminded him.

"That's why we have hoodies." Rey said. He threw a black hoodie at her.

"Great." Sara said.

"Lets hope none of the cashiers recognize us."

"Your a bit more popular than I am." Sara said.

"I know."

"We should go."

"Lets get buckled." Rey said. They went to the main room and sat in chairs. They buckled in.

"Are we sure we want to bring them to our present and their future?" Stein asked as he motioned towards Rachel and Max.

"They're fine, buckle up." Rip said. Everyone sat down and buckled. "Gideon, take us to our current time."

"Yes Sir." The robot said. Sara was surprised at how fast they fixed her. They entered the time warp and went to 2016. Sara felt at home again. This time Rachel was sitting next to Mick. Max was sitting next to Sara. Rachel held onto Micks hand.

"I cant see anything again!" Jax yelled.

"I cant move!" Mick said. "And she's creeping me out!" Rachel gripped his hand tighter. Rachel was crying.

"Whats wrong with Rachel?" Sara asked.

"Her emotions have been dangerously increased." Gideon said. "The time travel effected her the most."

"Be careful what you say to her." Rip informed everyone. "Anything you say or do could cause her to go crazy."

"Are we going shopping or not?" Stein asked. "I wanted to get my wife a gift."

"We can go when Mr. Rory can move, and when everyone else's side effects have faded away."

"I want hers to fade first! She gripping my hand harder than I could've gripped Savages neck!" Mick yelled. Max tried to stand and go over to Rachel but Sara held him back.

"I can help her!" Max said.

"No, your going to ruin my life if you go over there!" Sara said.

"Hey!" Mick yelled.

"No offence but I don't like you that way!" Sara yelled.

"I don't either!"

"Than why do you care?"

"Because I don't think I would ruin your life!"

"Shut up!" Rip yelled.

"Im good now." Rachel said.

"Then why are you still holding my hand?" Mick asked.

"Time travel is scary." Rachel said.

"Just because your scared doesn't mean you can hold my hand!"

"Im sorry!" Rachel yelled, frightened.

"Don't scare her!" Snart yelled.

"I didn't mean to." Mick said. Rachel was curled in a ball on her chair.

"Rachel can come with me, we will go shopping together." Rip said. Rachel stood up and ran over to Rip. He put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. He shot a glare back to the team that said. 'Never do THAT again'

"Everyone get into teams!" Rip yelled as he exited the room.

"I'll go with Mick." Rey said.

"Assassin?" Snart asked.

"Naturally, crook." Sara said.

"Im bring Max with me and Hair." Mick said.

"Firestorm?" Jax asked Stein.

"Any day." Stein said. Everyone walked out of the room with their teammate.

 **I know this chapter isn't as long but I will try and do my best on the next, Thx for reading!**


	3. Christmas

**Thx for all the support! Hope you like it so far!**

"Are we just going to a mall?" Sara asked.

"We could just order stuff from amazon." Snart suggested.

"True, that actually sounds more fun than walking around a mall with a ton of people that can recognize one of us as a crook or a dead woman."

"Rip wants everyone to stretch their legs though." Snart said.

"When did we start listening to Rip?"

"Good point."

"lets get going!" Ray said behind them.

"Fine." Snart mumbled.

"This is going to be a bunch of fun!" Sara yelled sarcastically. She pulled the hood over her head. Pretty much everyone else also had a hood. Mick, Leonard, Ray, and Rachel had hoods. Mick was confident that nobody would notice Max.

"That's the spirit!" Rip said. He led the way and all the groups split.

"Which store first?" Sara asked Snart.

"Well, theres no assassin stores, no ice gun stores either." Snart said sarcastically.

"We could start with something for the nerds."

"Stein and Ray?"

"Yeah, if we get them Back to the Future, they'd have a blast." Sara laughed.

"Simple gift for the nerds, what about the other half of flame head?" Snart asked.

"I don't know about him." Sara admitted.

"Iv got something for Mick."

"Lead the way." Sara offered. Snart took the lead and they went into a store with red lights, one of them was flickering on and off. Snart picked up a action figure set, he laughed and put it back down. He continued to walk, Sara looked at the box. It had three action figures, Flash, Heat wave, and Captain cold. Sara smiled and followed Snart. Snart picked something up. Sara looked, it was a box of matches.

"A box of matches?" Sara asked.

"They change colors, this is for Max, not Mick, I wouldn't get him something like this. Max likes to play with fire, he ran out of matches. Mick doesn't play with fire, he uses it." Snart explained.

"Are we going to pay for it or steal?"

"Is it a option?" Snart asked.

"Nope." Sara said. Snart smirked and walked ahead. He picked up a glove. He handed it to her. It had small, almost unnoticeable, daggers in the knuckles.

"This would be great for Mick, just don't get on his nerves." Snart said. Sara laughed.

"Is that it from this store?" Sara asked.

"Sure, lets go see if the cashier calls 911." Snart said. He handed her the two items. She walked up to the cash register. The guy rung it up fast and didn't notice that the two people in front of him were either dead or a criminal.

"That's two down." Sara said.

"Five more to go." Snart said.

"Rachel is simple, if we get her a bracelet or earrings she'll be happy." Sara said.

"Still nothing on Jax or Rip?"

"Iv got Rip." Sara informed.

"What did you get him?"

"A picture of his family." She said.

"How!?" Snart asked, surprised.

"When I went back to save you, Rip dropped it on his way out with Ray. I fixed it up and framed it, I can say its from both of us."

"Makes my day simpler."

"We should get the nerds gifts." Sara suggested.

"Ladies first." Snart said. Sara started walking. A big nerd store was close by. Sara walked in. A guy with big round glasses sat at the register. Statues, cards, everything a nerd could ask for.

"Are we able to buy the entire store?" Sara asked.

"I may rob banks but I'm not rich."

"I was kidding." Sara said. She walked around. A jewelry set caught her eyes after a few minutes. Clocks ticked backwards on a set of earrings, went forward on a necklace and was still on a bracelet.

"Snart." Sara asked.

"What?" He asked, he was looking at a movie on a shelf.

"I found something for Rachel."

"What?"

"A jewelry set, it has earrings that have time going backwards, a necklace with time going forwards and a bracelet with time that stops."

"Do you like it?" He asked, he walked over to where she was and looked at the set.

"Why?"

"Rachel is you, if you don't like it, she wont."

"Its beautiful." She said, she watched the golden clocks tick in their own way. Snart picked up the box with the time jewelry.

"Four down." Snart said.

"We still need Jax, Stein, and Ray." Sara said. She walked around the store more. She found a statue of something familiar. She picked up a silver box with a orange glowing globe in the center.

"Isn't that the thing that made Stein Firestorm?" Snart asked from behind her.

"I thought it was familiar." Sara responded.

"This may work for Stein." Snart said.

"Five down," Sara started.

"Two more." Snart finished. Sara's phone vibrated, she pulled it out and looked at it. She had a text from Gideon.

"Just a text." Sara informed Snart.

"Who from?"

"Gideon."

"Why?"

"A few packages I ordered arrived."

"What'd you order?"

"Doesn't matter at the moment." Sara said. She walked around the room. There was a statue of Ray's suit. Sara laughed.

"He's already got a tiny suit though." Snart said.

"True. I just had a idea for Jax!" Sara yelled.

"How would Palmers suit give you a idea for Jax?"

"We could get Firestorm a new suit! Jax is the one that holds the form if Firestorm, he wears the suit!"

"The one he has is pretty torn up." Snart said.

"Great, you call Cisco." Sara said.

"Why me!? Cisco hates me!"

"You know him better and I'm the one that has to think of a present for Ray!"

"Fine, but I use your phone so he thinks its you." Snart said. She handed him her phone. He called Cisco.

"Hello?" Snart asked. He pulled the phone away from his ear as Cisco started yelling.

"Barry! Captain Cold did something to Sara and stole her phone!" He paused. Snart moved the phone closer to his ear when Cisco shouted again. "I tracked it, he's at the mall in star city! The Games and Goblets shop!" Cisco paused again. A red blur ran in.

"What did you do now?" Barry asked Snart.

"Nothing, me and the assassin work together now. She let me use her phone to call Cisco so I could ask for a suit for a friend." Snart explained annoyed. Barry turned to Sara.

"Why would you become a criminal?" He asked.

"I didn't, he became a hero." Sara pointed at Snart. Barry sighed.

"How in the world did you brainwash Sara?" Barry asked Snart.

"I didn't!"

"Its true Barry! Me and Snart are friends now! He died for me and our team!"

"He looks alive to me!" Barry yelled.

"You know time travel right?" Snart asked.

"Yeah." Barry said.

"We figured it out, I saved Snart and ruined the timeline basically." Sara said.

"Seriously? Wait, don't tell me anything. I'll tell Cisco that you need a suit for who?"

"For Stein and Jefferson." Snart said.

"Id ask what happened but I don't want to know." Barry smiled at Sara and blurred away. Snart handed Sara her phone.

"Are we able to get Ray a update on his suit for him?" Sara asked Snart.

"Probably not, neither of us is exactly a scientist or a mechanic." He replied.

"I have a idea. We'll need Gideon." Sara said. They paid for the stuff and got it all wrapped. They labeled each item and left for the Waverider. Sara opened the hatch because Snart was holding the boxes. They walked to the main room. Rip and Rachel were already back. They set up a tree in Rips office. A few gifts surrounded the tree. Sara helped Snart put the new ones under the tree. Sara and Snart stood in the offices doorway.

"Guys?" Rachel laughed.

"What?" Sara asked.

"Look up." Rachel said, pointing at something above them. Sara and Snart looked up.

"Is that a Mistletoe?" Snart asked. Rachel laughed.

"No." Sara said flatly.

"You've done it before Blondie." Mick said as he walked in. Max laughed next to him. Sara looked up at Snart. He was looking at Rip with the death glare. Rip shrugged and pointed at Rachel. Snart returned his gaze to Sara. She sighed and kissed him. Ray whistled. Sara looked around. She grabbed the mistletoe off the ceiling and threw it on the ground. Mick and Max put their gifts under the tree. Sara sat down in one of the chairs.

"Why'd you take it down?" Rip asked.

"Because I'm the only girl on the ship." Sara said.

"Hey!" Rachel yelled.

"Your me." Sara said.

"True." Rachel said.

"Gideon, wrap the gift in my room and put it under the tree." Snart said.

"And the two in my room." Sara added.

"Yes Mr. and Mrs. Snart." Gideon said.

"I give up." Sara yelled. Mick laughed. Jax and Stein walked in they put their boxes under the tree.

"Looks like we're the last ones in!" Stein said. Gideon's arm flew in the room with three gifts. It placed them under the tree and floated into the ceiling.

"What day does Christmas fall on this year?" Rachel asked.

"Thursday." Rip said.

"That's only two days away!" Max yelled.

"You guys should prepare for bed and in the morning you'll be going to school." Rip said. Snart sighed. Sara remembered herself sighing every night before bed with fear of dying again. Sara walked over to Snart.

"Lets go Rachel." Sara said. Rachel side and waved at Max. Rachel ran over to Sara and followed her to her room. Sara arrived at her room with Rachel and opened the door.

"Gideon, could you make a pajama set for Rachel?"

"Sure! Is there a specific type of pajamas that you would like Ms. Rachel?" Gideon asked happily.

"Just a white tank top and some blue soft and warm pants." Rachel tested. She wanted to test the limits of the fabricator. Sara changed into her pajamas and Rachel changed into hers after Gideon made exactly what she wanted.

"Isn't that awesome?" Sara asked Rachel as she felt the fabric of her pants.

"Its amazing!" Rachel said. She jumped onto the bed and sat cross-legged. Sara sat next to her.

"What did you get everyone at the mall?" Sara asked.

"Not telling!"

"Did you happen to come in here while I was still at the mall?"

"Yeah, I got to see those two things you got. I liked what you got for Snart. Who was the other one for?"

"The entire team."

"Cool!" Rachel said. Snart opened the door.

"Hey kid." Snart said. He walked in.

"Hey Leonard." Rachel responded. The crook was already in pajamas.

"I never got to ask how you liked ice cream." He said. He sat on the other side of Rachel.

"It was great. It was actually more fun than I thought."

"Great, you should get some sleep. You have your first mission tomorrow." Snart said. Sara smiled.

"Goodnight Leonard." Rachel said. She hugged him. Snart looked at Sara. She smiled.

"I'll be back." Sara said.

"Ok, goodnight Sara." Rachel reached over and hugged Sara. Snart tucked Rachel in. She closed her eyes and almost fell asleep immediately. Sara stood up.

"Need help sleeping?" Sara asked.

"Hate to admit it but yes." Snart said.

"Just try and not think about your death before you go to bed. Think of something good. Try and make yourself as comfortable as possible."

"Hopefully that works." Snart said, he got up and opened the door.

"I set a bed up on the floor for me, I could set up another if you want. I could use help with Rachel." Sara said.

"Not worried about more pictures? Or videos from Gideon?" Snart asked. He walked back into the room and the door shut.

"I gave up, who cares what people think anyway?"

"I'll go and get stuff from my room." Snart left and returned with a blanket and a pillow.

"Feels like I'm Rachel's age again, I'm having a sleepover for the first time in years!" Sara said. She laughed. Snart set up his stuff and fell asleep quickly. Sara didn't feel like sleeping but did. She had hoped that she wouldn't dream but she did. Sara ran into the room with the oculus. Snart ran into the room with her. She couldn't control herself, it was as if she was watching a video. Mick was holding the lever down. Snart knocked Mick out and held the lever down.

"Get him out of here!" Snart yelled.

"Not yet!" Sara yelled. She pulled something off her belt. _This isn't what happened!_ Sara thought. She had a dagger in her hand.

"What are you doing!?" Snart yelled.

"Ending you, cant have you making it out of here alive!" Sara yelled. She tried to yell at herself to stop but nothing escaped her mouth. She walked up to Snart and stabbed his stomach. He screamed.

"Sara!" Snart yelled.

"Die crook!" Sara lifted the dagger and stabbed Snart's neck. The dream changed. She was climbing the fire escape with Laurel below her. She was wearing her black canary suit. She reached the top and was prepared to see Thea with the bow. She had lived this dream so many times, the pain from the arrows seemed to pierce through her without her noticing. She reached the top and Thea wasn't the one standing there. It was Snart!? He held his cold gun out with it ready to shoot. She could control herself in this dream.

"What are you doing here?" Sara asked.

"Doing what needs to be done." Snart said. He shot the gun. She felt the cold and shock surround her waist. Her nerves froze and hardened. She looked at Snart who was turning and walking away. She opened her eyes and sat up. Tears instantly filled her eyes. She looked at Rachel, she was still asleep in bed. She didn't want to look at Snart.

"You ok?" He asked, still half asleep.

"Yeah I'm fine." Her voice was trembling.

"What happened?" He asked. He sat up.

"Nothing, I told you I'm fine." Sara said. She wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Sara, Gideon can tell me if I ask." Snart said.

"I just had a bad dream, okay?"

"I thought you said you were used to your death?"

"I was, it was different this time."

"How?"

"Thea wasn't the one to kill me."

"Who did?"

"You." She mumbled.

"She had two dreams Mr. Snart. First was your death, she killed you in the first dream. She shifted to her death and you killed her Sir." Gideon informed in a whisper.

"They're just dreams" Snart said.

"They were so real." Sara mumbled. "I knew they were dreams but they were so real. What time is it?"

"Four in the morning." Snart said.

"Great." Sara said. She stood up.

"Should we wake the kid up?" Snart asked.

"She should prepare for her mission, i'll have Gideon make her suit before we wake her up."

"She's so cute when she's asleep." Snart said.

"That's me you know." Sara said as she smiled.

"Good, she grows up to be just as cute, if not cuter." Snart joked. At least she thought he was joking.

"Gideon?"

"Yes Mrs. Snart?" Gideon asked.

"Could you make Rachel a outfit for school?" Sara asked.

"It will be done momentarily!" Gideon said, glad for something to do.

"Did Rip tell you our part of the mission?" Snart asked.

"No, do you know?"

"Yeah, we get to go undercover as Rachel's parents, Ray will go in as a science teacher, and Mick will go in as Max's dad."

"Why?"

"The parents have to talk to the principal."

"Oh." Sara said.

"Her outfit is ready!" Gideon said. Her outfit popped out of the wall. Snart stood up and walked over to Rachel. He put his hand on her shoulder and gently started to shake her awake.

"Five more minutes." Rachel said lazily.

"Your first mission is today!" Sara said softly.

"Im awake!" Rachel shot up. Snart laughed.

"Hurry up and get ready kid, me and Sara are going to get breakfast." Snart said. Rachel stood up and started to get ready. Sara and Snart left her alone in the bedroom.

"Is leaving her alone a good idea?" Sara asked.

"She'll be fine." Snart said. They reached the main area and sat down with everyone else. Rip handed them both a cup of coffee.

"Everyone ready?" Rip asked.

"Me and Snart still have to get dressed, Rachel is getting ready still." Sara said.

"Try and have everyone ready by six." Rip said. Sara finished her coffee and walked back to her room. She opened the door. The room was clean and Rachel was sitting on the bed. Sara looked around the room.

"How did you clean everything so fast?" Sara said.

"I got ready and had extra time so I cleaned!" Rachel shouted happily.

"Thanks!" Sara yelled. She grabbed her outfit and got dressed.

"Ready?" Rachel asked.

"Yup, lets go on your first mission!" Sara said happily. Rachel followed her to the main room. All eyes were on them when they entered.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"We should get going!" Rip said after a moment. Rachel smiled and followed Rip to the hatch. Ray looked like a teacher from the past. Sara held back a laugh when she looked at Mick. Snart looked almost normal. Max was just wearing normal clothes.

"How's this going to work?" Max asked.

"Your going to go out and split up, Ray will go on his own and the two 'families' will go separately." Rip said. "I'll explain the rest over coms." He handed all of them a small earpiece. They all left the Waverider and walked a bit before separating.

"Sara and Ray should know the way to the school." Rip said through the earpiece.

"I know the way." Mick said.

"Lets get this over with." Snart said. They all reached the school quickly.

"Max and Rachel will go to the classes and behave." Rap said. "Leonard, Sara, and Mick will go to the principals office. Ray will search the museum for the item before his class starts." Rip explained. Everyone split up.

 **Im going to skip ahead to after the mission, because I have spent a hour or two trying to figure out how to write it and I have nothing...**

"That. Was. Awesome!" Rachel yelled after they were all back on the Waverider.

"Yes, awesome, now we need to go to 1748, Mr. Stein and Jax have a mission there." Rip said.

"I really don't like jumping so far." Jax said.

"Neither do I but what has to be done, has to be done." Rip responded.

"I will set the time for 1748 Mr. Hunter." Gideon said. Everyone sat down. Snart was next to Sara on this trip. Rachel was once again with Mick. Max sat with Jax and Ray was with Stein. They entered the time warp. Sara grabbed the crooks hand after a few minutes. She couldn't see anything.

"We have arrived." Rip said.

"Im blind." Sara said.

"What!?" Max yelled.

"I cant feel my arms." Mick said.

"I cant move." Stein yelled.

"Where are my fingers!?" Rachel yelled.

"Gideon, prepare the limbs regeneration!" Rip yelled.

"Sir, im afraid my functions are working correctly at the moment." Gideon said.

"How were you effected by time travel?" Rip asked.

"I don't know Sir." Gideon responded. Sara's sight started to reform. She looked at Rachel immediately. It was true, she didn't have any fingers on her left hand.

"How long will it take for my fingers to fade away?" Sara asked.

"About a hour at the most." Rip said.

"How long until Gideon works again?"

"Ten minutes or less." Rip responded.

"Hurry up Gideon!" Sara yelled. Sara stood up. She grabbed Rachel's right hand and pulled her to the Med Bay. Rachel sat on the bed and put her left hand on a small table.

"Gideon?" Rachel asked.

"Yes Ms. Lance?" Gideon said.

"How much longer?"

"Just a few moments. Jax and Rip are looking through my wiring." Gideon said. Sara waited with Rachel for a few more minutes.

"My functions are online." Gideon said. "Keep you hand still Ms. Lance." Rachel held still until the process was over. Rachel looked at her hand. She moved her fingers around. Snart walked into the Med bay.

"You ok kid?" He asked.

"Im fine Leonard." Rachel said happily. She stood up and walked over to Snart. She smiled at him. Max walked up.

"Hey I would've come sooner but Mick wouldn't let me." Max said.

"Im glad you came." Rachel said. She kissed his cheek and tried to walk off with him. Snart reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Kid, you know the rules." Snart said.

"Your not her father." Max said.

"I do listen to him though." Rachel mumbled.

"Why?" Max asked.

"There's a large possibility that he's my future boyfriend." Rachel mumbled. Snart smirked. Max shrugged and walked away.

"Not that large." Sara said.

"Its larger than you think, I feel, what you feel." Rachel said. Sara didn't respond.

"Dinner is complete, everyone can gather around." Gideon said. Rachel ran down the hall of the time ship. Sara and Snart walked. Everyone was sitting around the table. Snart and Sara took the last two seats that were open. The table had a feast running along it.

"Whats the feast for?" Ray asked.

"Its the day before Christmas, I barley see this as a feast, wait till tomorrow, me and Gideon will show you a real feast." Rip said.

"I almost don't want to eat tonight just so i'll have room tomorrow." Jax said.

"He means, Thank you for this wonderful meal." Stein said.

"No I meant it, if the feast tomorrow is going to be bigger-" Jax started. Stein looked at Jax with a glare that said ' Shh and thank Rip and Gideon for the meal!' Jax looked scared for a split second then smiled.

"Thank you for the meal!" Jax said. Sara smiled at the scene. Everyone started to dig into the meal.

"Anyone have any Christmas traditions?" Rip asked.

"Well usually me and Mick go rob a bank the night before Christmas but I think that tradition ended when we joined the team." Snart said.

"Im going to miss that." Mick mumbled.

"I look forward to my future." Max said happily.

"Lucky." Mick said.

"My family would go out for Chinese on Christmas Eve." Sara said.

"It will be my first Christmas where im not there for my dad and Laurel." Rachel said.

"I used to listen to Christmas carols and sing along to them with my wife." Stein said.

"Me and my mom would go and have a dinner at the best place we could afford." Jax said.

"Everyone has nice traditions." Rip said.

"One other thing." Rachel said.

"Rachel don't tell everyone the other one." Sara said.

"But its fun!" Rachel yelled.

"Whats fun?" Mick asked. Sara shook her head and looked at the table.

"Me and Laurel would make our dad wear a Santa costume and we would dress up as reindeer and take selfies." Rachel said. Rip and Jax burst out laughing. Everyone else smirked or smiled. Sara crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"I would love to see that." Rip said.

"So would I." Snart said, amused.

"Im not dressing up as a reindeer!" Sara said.

"Please!?" Rachel asked.

"Only if all the guys dress up too. I don't care what they dress up as, as long as it matches the theme of Christmas. Plus, me and Rachel don't have to be reindeer, we can be anything we want." Sara said.

"Deal." Rip said before anyone could deny. Sara smirked. She stood up.

"Gideon, Rip, the food was great but me and Rachel have to get our costumes ready!" Sara said. Rachel stood up and also said that the meal was great.

"I guess all of us have to go make costumes." Mick said. "Thanks a ton Blondie." He continued sarcastically. Sara smiled and started walking towards her room, Rachel followed her.

"What are you going to be?" Rachel asked as they reached the room and entered.

"Mrs. Claus." Sara said happily.

"I still want to be a reindeer." Rachel said.

"Gideon, can you please make a Reindeer and Mrs. Claus outfit?" Sara asked.

"Yes Mrs. Claus, I would be delighted." Gideon responded. Sara laughed.

"Your going to have a bunch of costumes to make tonight." Rachel said.

"I better be get working then" Gideon said. "Mr. Snart is on his way to your room by the way."

"Ok, thanks Gideon." Sara said. The door opened. Snart walked in.

"Great job, you got everybody to dress up." Snart said.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun! you've got to lighten up a bit crook, at least long enough for the holidays!" Sara said.

"Don't tell us what your going to dress up as by the way!" Rachel yelled.

"I wont." Snart said. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He said. He walked out of the room.

"Gideon?" Sara asked.

"Yes?"

"Is the gift me and Snart asked for done yet?"

"Yes, it is in your closet." Gideon responded.

"Thank you Gideon."

"No problem." Gideon said happily. Sara walked over to her closet and pulled out a box, it was already wrapped. She smiled and put the box on the ground.

"Gideon, sorry to keep asked for stuff but I have one more question." Sara said.

"What is it?"

"Do the two couches on either side of my room turn into beds?"

"Yes, I would have told you last night but you seemed like you wanted to be on the floor." Gideon said.

"Thank you Gideon."

"My pleasure." Gideon said. Sara tuned the couches into beds.

"Is Snart going to be back soon?" Rachel asked, looking at the three beds in he room.

"Yeah, probably." Sara said. She got extra blankets for the beds. Snart came back into the room.

"I got Gideon to start making my costume." Snart said.

"That reminds me!" Sara said. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number. She pulled the phone up to her ear.

"Cold if that is you again, I can track your phone! Im not going to believe your a good guy for a second!" Cisco's voice yelled.

"Cisco! Its me!" Sara said.

"Oh, hi!" Cisco said.

"Hey! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Whats up?"

"I was wondering if that suit was done?"

"Oh yeah, i'll get Barry to bring it to you tomorrow." Cisco said.

"You could all come over, Barry, Kate, You, Iris, Joe, everyone can come. We are having a huge dinner tomorrow." Sara invited.

"Sure, where are you guys?"

"Just go to Star city next to the docks, i'll pick you up. By the way everyone on the ship is wearing costumes so wear some."

"Ok, i'll see you tomorrow!"

"See ya!" Sara hung up the phone. Rachel and Leonard had started a game of cards. He was teaching her how to play correctly. Sara dialed another number on her phone.

"Hello?" Oliver asked.

"Hey Oli!" Sara said.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you, Felicity, Jon, Baby Sara, Lyla, and Thea wanted to come over for a holiday dinner and wear Christmas costumes?"

"Sure, are you in Star city?"

"Yeah, i'll be at the docks tomorrow morning." Sara said.

"Ok, see ya then."

"Bye Oli." Sara said. She hung up the phone.

"Bedtime!" Sara yelled.

"Can we at least finish the game?" Rachel begged.

"No Rachel, listen to yourself." Snart said. Rachel sighed.

"Can I at least go say goodnight to everyone?"

"Go ahead." Sara said. Rachel ran out of the room.

"How many people are going to be here tomorrow?" Snart asked.

"Umm, well theres the team, so, Ray, Stein, Jax, Rachel, Max, Rip, Mick, you, me, Gideon, Oliver, Thea, Jon, Lyla, Jon and Lyla's daughter Sara, Felicity, Barry, Iris, Joe, Cisco, Kate, and I have one more person to invite." Sara said.

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter. I'll go ask them in person. Take care of Rachel and make sure she goes to bed." Sara said.

"Sure." Snart said. Sara walked out of the room. She found Rip.

"We need to go back to 2016." Sara said.

"Why?"

"I invited a few people for Christmas dinner."

"Why?" Rip repeated.

"Just because im on this team and I have new friends doesn't mean that I cant spend Christmas with some of my old friends."

"Fine, we'll jump tonight. Gideon! Tell everyone to gather in the main room!" Rip said. He sighed and walked back to the main room. Sara followed him. Eventually Snart returned to the main room. Everyone buckled in.

"Please don't be as bad as the last trip." Rachel whispered to herself.

"It'll be fine." Mick said from right next to her. He must've been warming up to her.

"Thanks." Rachel whispered. Sara grabbed Snarts hand before they even entered the time warp. They entered time travel. Sara tightened her grip on Snarts hand.

"Assassin, your going to rip off my hand." Snart mumbled.

"Sorry. My side really hurts though." Sara whispered. She loosened her grip. They landed at the docks in 2016.

"Everyone doesn't have to announce their side effects." Rip said. He fell over. "That was unexpected." He said as he caught himself. Sara put her hand on her left side. She closed her eyes.

"Rip!?" Snart yelled.

"I said you don't have to announce anything." Rip responded.

"Can I announce that Sara is bleeding!" Snart yelled at Rip. Blood poured from her side and dripped onto the floor. Rip ran over.

"Gideon!" Rip yelled.

"Before the time travel she was already feeling pain in her left side from a full stomach. During the time travel the pain enhanced to a critical state." Gideon explained. Snart stood up and slowly lifted Sara from the chair.

"Prepare the Med Bay robot!" Snart yelled as he made his way down the halls towards the Med Bay. He laid her on one of the beds.

"Thanks crook." Sara mumbled. Gideon started cleaning the wound with her robotic arm. Soon Sara's waist was wrapped in a bandage. She sat up and winced.

"What do you think your doing?" Snart yelled.

"Im going to invite the last person!" Sara said. She stood up and started to walk. Snart followed her.

"Get Rachel to sleep." Sara said.

"And let you go out into the cold alone!?"

"Yes, go take care of Rachel!" Snart sighed but obeyed the assassin. Sara put on a jacket and got off the Waverider. She drove to the Star city hospital in a car that she hotwired. She walked to a certain room and walked in.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey Sara." The girl in the bed responded.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get out of the hospital to have Christmas Dinner with me and your brother."

"Sounds like fun. How is my brother?"

"Snart is fine."

"Do you always call him Snart?" Lisa asked.

"I usually always call him Snart, if I don't its usually Crook, Leonard is a last resort for me." Sara said.

"For me its always Leonard or big brother." (A/N BTW thx for telling me that Lisa probably doesn't call her brother Snart. :) ) Lisa said.

"Are you able to walk?"

"Yeah, I would've been able to leave already but the doctors or super strict." Lisa said. She stood up and put on her shoes.

"Nice outfit." Sara said. Lisa had a dark red sweater with a black leather jacket and black jeans. Her boots were black and went up to her knees.

"Thanks, I like being pretty." Lisa said. She smiled and followed Sara back to the Waverider.

"Your brother doesn't know I invited you, do you mind staying in his room tonight? There wont be anyone in it."

"Why not?"

"Because your brother stays in my room with me and a younger version of myself, no time to explain."

"I wont complain." Lisa said happily. Sara led her to Snarts room and made sure he wasn't there. Lisa sat on the bed.

"If you need anything, say Gideon." Sara said.

"Why?"

"Try it." Sara said. Lisa tilted her head.

"Gideon?"

"Yes?" Gideon asked. Lisa jumped.

"So not only am I on a space ship but it talks too?" Lisa asked.

"Yup. Just ask Gideon whenever you need anything." Sara said. Lisa smiled and Sara left. She walked to her room. Snart was sitting on the bed with Rachel, they were playing cards.

"Snart!" Sara yelled.

"She wouldn't sleep, I was bored!" Snart yelled back.

"Im in trouble aren't I?" Rachel asked.

"Both of you are!" Sara yelled.

"You cant punish me." Snart said.

"I'll find your gun." Sara said.

"You wouldn't." He mumbled.

"I would, get in bed!" Sara yelled. Snart stood up and walked over to his bed with the cards in his hand. Rachel laid down and closed her eyes. Sara sighed and sat on her own bed. She fell asleep quickly. She thought of positive things so she wouldn't have more deathmares. That's what Laurel called them at least.

Sara woke up with her bed shaking.

"Wake up! Its Christmas! Get up!" Rachel yelled. He bed stopped shaking. Snart groaned from across the room.

"Kid! Im up!" Snart yelled. Sara sat up. Rachel was jumping around the room.

"Look what Rip and Gideon did last night!" Rachel yelled she ran out of the room. Sara stood up and walked into the hall. Lights and small trees decorated the halls. She remembered Lisa.

"I'll be back in a minute." She said. She walked down the hall and snuck into Snarts room. Lisa was still asleep. Sara walked over and gently shook Lisa awake.

"What?" Lisa asked.

"Its Christmas and your brother will be back in here in a minute." Sara said. Lisa sat up and followed Sara. Luckily only Rachel was in the room when Sara and Lisa arrived. Sara shut the bedroom door when Lisa was inside.

"She looks just like you." Lisa said, pointing at Rachel.

"This isn't a space ship Lisa, its a time traveling space ship. This is my younger self but we call her Rachel." Sara explained. Lisa smiled.

"Hi." Lisa said. She shook Rachel's hand. "Im Lisa."

"Gideon can you make Lisa a costume?" Sara asked.

"Why?" Lisa asked.

"Everyone on the ship is wearing a costume." Sara said.

"What would you like to wear Lisa?" Gideon asked.

"A naughty elf?" Lisa asked.

"I'll have it done within minutes." Gideon said. Two outfits came out of the wall. Sara grabbed one of the outfits and changed. She had a red dress with white on the edges. It was short and showed her shoulders. She had a small Santa hat with it. A black belt with a gold buckle ran around her waist. Black boots, much like Lisa's ran up to her knees. She curled her blonde hair and put out snowflake earrings. Rachel grabbed her outfit. It was a dark brown dress with a belt that had a deer tail on it. Her boots were a deep brown. She had white stockings and antlers that completed the outfit. She also curled her hair. Gideon finished Lisa's outfit. It was a extremely short green dress with black stockings. She had Green heels, a green hat with red and white rims. Her look was completed with Black mascara and green eye shadow. Everyone looked at each others outfits and smiled. Sara went to the closet and grabbed Rays gift. The three girls walked to the main room. Sara put the gift under the tree. Mick and Max entered the room. Mick was wearing a top hat and a white t-shirt, with jeans. Max had white hair with a blue hoodie and brown jeans.

"Let me guess, a snowman and jack frost?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, and how are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital?" Mick asked.

"Sara broke me out." Lisa smiled. Stein and Ray walked in. Ray had a Santa jacket on. Stein wore fake looking antlers.

"You guys could have at least tried!" Sara yelled.

"Seriously?" Ray asked.

"Ray is the Grinch and I am his dog!" Stein said.

"Oh, I recognize it now." Sara said. Jax walked in. He was obviously a nut cracker. Snart walked in. He had a Blue Santa outfit.

"You made Santa blue." Rachel said.

"I don't think red is my color." Snart said. Rip walked in, he had his normal outfit on.

"Hey!" Sara yelled at Rip.

"What? I did get dressed up. Im a Christmas time traveler!" He said. Sara tried to be serious but laughed. She looked at her phone. It was six A.M.

"Wait, Lisa?" Snart asked.

"Sara brought me here last night as a surprise!" Lisa yelled she ran to her brother and hugged him.

"Hey sis."

"Hey big bro."

"I'll be back guys." Sara said.

"Why?" Jax asked.

"I need to go pick up a few friends" Sara explained.

"I'll go with you." Snart said.

"Me too." Lisa said. Sara nodded. Snart and Lisa followed her to the door. They climbed out. Nobody was at the docks yet.

"They'll be here any minute." Sara said. As she said it a car pulled into the docks parking lot. Jon and Lyla climbed out of the car. Lyla helped Sara out. They walked over.

"Why meet here?" Jon asked. Sara forgot that the Waverider was invisible on the outside.

"You have no idea." Sara mumbled.

"About what?" Lyla asked. Lisa opened the hatch. They all looked inside the Waverider.

"Cool." Jon said. He had on a Santa hat but other than that didn't have much of a costume. Baby Sara was a elf. Lyla had antlers.

"Anyone else here yet?" Lyla asked.

"Other than the people who were already on the ship, no, your the first ones." Snart said.

"Who are you?" Jon asked.

"This is Leonard Snart and his sister Lisa Snart." Sara said. Lisa smiled and waved.

"They're criminals?" Lyla said.

"Ex-criminals." Snart corrected. Baby Sara sneezed.

"You guys can go inside. Ray can give you a tour." Sara said. Jon nodded and they went inside. Two cars drove up after a few minutes. Barry, Iris, and Joe emerged from one. Cisco and Kate from the other. Cisco had a large box.

"Is that the suit?" Sara asked Cisco.

"Yeah." He handed it to her.

"Hey Cisco." Lisa said. He smiled at her, then he looked at Leonard.

"I cant believe you think he's a good guy." Cisco mumbled. Snart smirked. Sara hugged Iris. She had reindeer antlers and a brown Jacket. Joe had a Santa hat with a Red jacket. Barry wore a top hat. Kate had white hair and blue lipstick.

"I thought you said you would never be killer frost." Sara joked. Kate smiled and hugged Sara. The last car drove up. Oliver, Felicity and Thea walked towards them. Felicity had reindeer antlers on. Oliver had normal clothes. Thea did too.

"No costume?" Sara asked Thea and Oliver.

"Nope, I don't do costumes." Oliver said. Thea nodded.

"Fine." Sara mumbled. Everyone walked into the Waverider. Rip and Oliver set up the huge table. Everyone helped carry the food to the table. Everyone sat down and introduced themselves to the people that didn't know them.

"Lets dig in!" Rip yelled so everyone could hear. Sara smiled and looked at everyone. She was glad she invited so many people. It took a really long time to explain to everyone about Rachel, nobody noticed Max was from the past because he didn't look too much like Mick. After dinner they started opening gifts.

 **Im going to skip most of the gifts because that is too any gifts to think of, im just going to do the ones I could think of. :)**

Sara opened a small box from Snart. It was a silver charm bracelet with two charms. A dagger and a gun.

"Thank you crook." Sara said happily. She handed him a small box close to the same size of the one that he gave her. He opened it and smirked.

"A new set of cards." He said.

"Our old set is ripped and dirty because of how many times this ship has fallen apart or been invaded." Sara said. Lisa handed Snart a box. He opened it. He was at a angle to where only his sister could see in the box.

"Lisa!" Snart yelled.

"What is it?" Felicity asked.

"Its the only thing we have left of our mother. I thought my brother could use it." Lisa said. Snart looked at his sister.

"Im not using it any time soon." He said.

"Why not? What is it!?" Barry asked. He sped over and looked at it.

"Allen!" Snart yelled.

"Oh." Barry said. "Can see why you don't want to use it. You don't have anybody to use it on really either." Barry sat back down next to Joe and Iris.

"What is it!" Thea and Oliver yelled.

"Come on, tell everyone!" Cisco yelled. Barry whispered something in Iris' ear. She passed it on. It eventually reached Sara. Oliver whispered in her ear.

"Are you and Snart together?" He asked.

"No. Why?" Sara whispered back.

"It's a ring." Oliver said. Sara froze but passed it on. Cisco spit out his drink when I got to him.

"What!" Cisco yelled. "Why would you give him that!?" He asked Lisa.

"He can use it!" Lisa said.

"On who!?" Felicity asked.

"Her!" Lisa pointed at Sara.

"They're together!?" Cisco yelled. "So many things make sense now."

"We're not together unless she says so." Snart said.

"We are." Sara said. Snart looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"We kind of are!" Sara said. He smirked.

"I think that's all!" Rip said.

"Are you guys going to stay in Star city for a while?" Oliver asked.

"Yes!" Sara answered before Rip could say no.

"What about you guys?" Oliver asked Barry.

"We can stay for a while." Iris said.

"Great! We can hang out for the next few days." Oliver said happily.

"Ok, we'll see you soon then!" Ray said. Everyone got all their stuff and went home. Oliver stayed for a little bit and talked to Rip. Sara started to walk back to her room when Snart ran up to her.

"So we're a couple now?" He asked.

"I guess." Sara said.

 **Thx for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I have a surprise next chapter! Merry Christmas! :)**


	4. Sorry

**So, I am loving this book so far but iv noticed some tiny things that need to be fixed to I'm going to rewrite the book from the beginning. Thank you so much for reading my book and getting it to 400 views so fast! I will try and have the new version of the book ASAP. I will not take down the old version, I will just make a entire other book. I'll just change the name of the original. I love all the support iv been getting and I hope you go to my profile and click the new version of 'A Game of Cards' when I release it. Thx for taking the time to read this and have a good day and a Merry Christmas.**


	5. Chapter 5

So, now I have a twitter account. I write on many different sites and if you like my books, it would be best to keep up with them right? I post often on absolutely everything. And I finally decided to make a twitter account for it so that everyone can keep up with me on there. I will announce when chapters are about to come out and will ask for suggestions and book ideas. On there I will also take fanfiction requests and can also help other people who want to become writers. Lol, I don't really know that much myself, but I can give a few small and almost worthless tips. I'm not very popular on the internet yet, but if I keep it up, I might get there one day, especially if I start writing originals. (And if you follow me on my new twitter, you might just see if I am writing any originals, and also might get a few sneak peeks at them.). And besides, talking on twitter is allot easier than chatting through reviews or comments, so if you want to see what I'm up to in this world of writing, follow me on twitter at Dracoette Cant wait to see you there!


End file.
